


'Bar Fights' are Bad News

by DefendersofMCUniverse (GeekMom13)



Series: Keith Bingo - 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Fighting AU, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Mentions of Past (forced) Drug Use, Mentions of memory loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/DefendersofMCUniverse
Summary: Keith was worried about making rent after an injury pulled him from the ring for a while. James agrees to head back to the place they met for one last fight.





	'Bar Fights' are Bad News

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was inspired by art on tumblr by tricodekuarts who is unfortunately not on AO3 to gift this too.
> 
> This is for the fighter spot on my Keith Bingo Card.  
> And for the Dirty Talk on my NSFW Card

Keith waited on the side of the ring- he knew that he probably looked worse after his last fight- the one that he was  _still_ stuck in recovery from.

That didn’t stop him from wanting to drag James back to the lockers, to fix him up and drag him home.

But there was one round to go and James was winning. Barely.

Keith wouldn’t be as worried if this was one of their sanctioned fights- there was  _insurance_ at those events. There were promises of some form of safety in their aftermath.

Unfortunately, with Shiro following Iverson’s rules on competing after broken bones, Keith and James were a little short this month. Keith understood, really he did. The Garrison was the best gym around for a reason- and part of that included not fucking around on the health of the fighters.

Keith’s broken jaw might not be wired together anymore- the surgery was six weeks ago, but rules were rules. And until he was back up to weight and not getting dizzy from a full fight against Shiro, there was no scheduled income for him.

And so James went back to their roots, picking up the long stick and heading to Rolo’s ring. It was seedy, a text with a warehouse location and a time. But fighters took home ten percent of their fights minimum, a good win meant almost half the profits from the make-shift concessions stand in the rusted out food truck and the cover.

If you managed to sneak in a friend to bet on your fight, you’d make your rent in one fight.

Which, really, with how hard everyone went, was probably all you should fight in a month anyway.

Keith had snuck in Kinkade- his old college roommate’s boyfriend. Rolo and Nyma had never met Lance, so the connection would be hard to make.

Lance had frowned at the thought of Keith going back to Rolo- James had been the only good thing to happen to him in that time.

But Keith wore him down, showing off the scar from where his fractured jaw had torn through his skin.

The bell finally called out James’ victory, pulling Keith from his thoughts.

Keith rushed forward and dragged him over to the disgusting bathrooms that Rolo was using as a locker room. He spotted a brief punch in the air from Kinkade when they made eye contact- a sign that he managed to get his bet in and they’d be fine.

Until Keith sat James down and heard it from the corner of the room. “Jesus Christ you two.”

“Shiro I can explain-” Keith started, but the look on Shiro’s face was hard enough to stop him.

“I bet you can, but I don’t want to hear it. Let’s just fix your idiot boyfriend up and _then_ you can explain to me why you wasted the shot I gave you by coming back here.”

Shiro pulled the kit from Keith’s hands. “You  _know_ why I don’t want you here. You-”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s not safe, Rolo doesn’t care like Iverson-”

“He doesn’t.” Shiro bit out.

Keith just started wiping the blood off of James, carefully pouring fresh water over the wounds.

“At least you learned to not trust the water here. How many bottles did you bring?” Shiro was still angry, but he was quick to stitch each of the cuts that needed it.

“We have three in here, but more in the car.”

“Get them, _now.”_

Keith hurried off, grabbing the second bag in his trunk, full of more fresh towels and half a case of water.

When he got back, Shiro had wrapped up James’ right wrist already, moving onto his jaw. “You’re both fucking idiots. I don’t know how you’re going to explain this to Iverson.”

“You’re not going to tell?” James asked.

“No. I _should,_ but I know you’ll end up right back here being dumb. And I know all too well how that can end.”

Keith was about to respond when a voice from the door cut in. “Champion! When you going to come back? These young ones just don’t have the heart you did. We miss you.”

Shiro shot him a glare. “Sendak, get out.”

“Don’t be like that. We made a great team.”

Shiro flinched.

Sendak put on a sugary sweet tone. “Babe, I miss you… don’t you miss what we had?”

Keith was standing between the two.

“Oh, yeah. Totally miss days with you keeping me strung out on that purple shit.”

Keith tensed- Shiro never really talked about any of his past, not that he even remembered much. Iverson had found him and fixed him up. Shiro couldn’t even remember how long ago he lost his arm.

“Babe, you  _know_ you loved flying high on galra. You fought like a bear with the agility of a cat.”

“I wouldn’t know, Sendak. Can’t remember a fuckin’ thing. Now leave. I have someone I actually give a shit about who needs my attention.”

Sendak tied a few more times to regain Shiro’s attention before he turned to Keith with a smirk. “He never bothered to ask me, you know. He woke up with that fancy weapon and never asked. I could’ve told him. Instead, he took the cowards way out. Ran off to the old man and begged like the bitch he is.”

Keith would’ve punched him if he hadn’t walked off. Instead, he went back to his boyfriend and helped Shiro patch him up. He was pulling splinters from cuts and pouring water to clean the cuts. There was loud cheering as another fight concluded and they headed out to the all-night diner. Shiro was still tense, watered down blood staining his clothes, eyes hard as he led them to the car.

“Where’s your-”

“Adam dropped me off. Wasn’t sure how bad off you two would be so I wanted to be able to drive.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, _oh.”_

Ryan was waiting with Lance at the diner outside of town, ready to fuss over the injuries and pass off their rent money. Shiro frowned at them as they walked up. “You too, huh?”

Lance blushed and looked down.

“I would expect the emt’s to have better common sense.”

“I’m sorry Takashi.”

He sighed. “I have told you before- it’s Shiro. Just… keep an eye on them. Adam will be here soon.” With that, Shiro walked off.

James was forced to eat plenty of protein and take painkillers before they left. Lance tossed them some ointment for his cuts, offering hugs and dropping the money from the bet into Keith’s hand before they took off, Lance leaning heavily on Ryan as he yawned.

James grabbed Keith’s hand on the way home and offered him a smile. Keith was deep in thought the whole way home, trying to figure out how to make it up to James. It had been a long time that either had to recover from a long stick fight. The pain was different, all deep, narrow bruises and slices with splinters. Punches and kicks left dull aches all over, broken bones occasionally.

When they got inside, Keith starting kissing over the bandages, apologizing and thanking him after each one. He held the one on James’ hand to his lips the longest, closing his eyes and whispering one final thank you.

After that, he pulled James into the bedroom and slowly stripped them both, laying James on his back. “I still can’t with my mouth… but I want to ride you.”

James nodded and Keith grabbed the lube, spreading it over James’ cock and wiping the excess along his rim. He knelt over and started to rock up and down against his head, focusing on relaxing enough to slide down slowly.

“K-Keith!”

Keith hummed as James slipped in. “I know you love when I do it this way.”

James nodded and rubbed Keith’s thighs- watching Keith as he worked himself open on James' cock was a wonderful thing. It took a bit longer but Keith made the best faces as he slowly sunk down, his muscles flexing as they held him up. 

“You love knowing that I’m so easy to slide into.” He gasped as he slid all the way down, “so ready to take you in.”

James went to thrust up but the blow to his side was making it painful. “Babe.”

“I know, let me ride you, just relax.”

James nodded and took Keith’s hand, pressing a kiss to his palm.

“Always ready for you, only you.” Keith closed his eyes as he rolled his hips, leaning closer to James but not putting pressure on his injuries. “You spend so much time in me that my body craves you when you’re not in there.”

James moaned at that and gripped Keith’s sides tight- it took  _years_ for Keith to finally feel comfortable enough to talk dirty with James, and James could not be any happier.

“You already feel ready to go. Like you crave it too.” Keith clenched down as he said it, leaning back up so James got the best view.

Keith ran his free hand down his own chest, pinching his nipple as he kept sliding up and down on James.

“Babe, almost there.”

Keith smiled at the tone he had, leaning a little more so he was rubbing against his prostate with each movement, stroking himself as he did. James was trembling below him and once the first wave of his orgasm hit, the clenching tipped him over the edge. Keith rode both their orgasms out before carefully kneeling up and grabbing a wipe from the nightstand, cleaning them both up before collapsing next to James.

“Lance gave us _way too much money.”_

Keith shrugged. “He always does.”

James nodded and settled in the best he could with the pain, Advil could only do so much.

The next day, Shiro stood behind Iverson as he lectured the boys about barfights- his face barely containing the laugh at their looks. Both agreed to avoid that part of town in the future and headed out before Iverson was able to see his other injuries, promising to be back as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> You may notice this was originally posted under a different name (Shaladicks). This was my old pseud for VLD content, but I _did not_ own the Tumblr.  
> So, with a little work, I shifted it all over to [GeekMom13](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/), but made this new pseud under my AO3.


End file.
